falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Entrées de terminal du Siège de Hornwright Industrial
Les Entrées de terminal du Siège de Hornwright Industrial sont une série d'entrées de terminal trouvées sur des terminaux dans le Siège de Hornwright Industrial, dans Fallout 76. Terminal des archives }}[][][]}}}}}}}}}[]}} Archi[]es de la so[][]été ______[]____[]______ ATTEN[]ION ! FICHIER CO[]ROM[]U DÉT[]CTÉ ! }} Bas[] de don[][]es []es opé[]ations []ase de d[][]nées des Resso[]rces h[]mai[]s ;Après avoir récupéré le mot de passe sur le Terminal : Penelope Hornwright - Yv[[]te Wiesman {Admin}] - Edie Bachman[ {[]pérations}] [ Penny Hornwright {Directri[] - Dmin[ck He[]ward {Re[][]] - An[el[] Jack[]on {Re[]cer[]e}] [P[][][]t R[][][][][] - [][][][][]] Base []e do[]nées du mar[]eting Terminal du PDG }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Current User: Daniel Hornwright {CEO} -------------------- PRIORITY APPOINTMENT: -NONE- -------------------- }} Personal Entry 01 Personal Entry 02 , however, was dropped onto our lap by a friend of a friend with connections of the Department of Defense. Seems they've been working on a "Vertibird," a vertical take-off craft, which it seems can be outfitted for long distance flight, air-to-ground combat ... or reconnaissance. Our technicians believe they might be able to strap an Auto-Miner brain and mineral detection system into one and speed up the pace of mineral surveying by a factor of twenty. Promising indeed. }} Personal Entry 03 Personal Entry 04 Personal Entry 05 she's made peace with the matter, but inside I suspect that it's taken its toll. I wish I could get her to admit her true feelings to me, but her will is just too strong. I can't let this beat me. I must push forward. I have to complete the Motherlode Project. If not for myself and my sanity, I'll do it for Evelyn. I'll prove to her that her death wasn't the end of me - it was just the beginning. }} Personal Entry 06 Personal Entry 07 Archived Messages TO: Governor Evans TO: TO: Terminal du système de recrutement }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Utilisateur actuel : candidat à l'examen -------------------- }} Examen de recrutement de directeur exécutif Commencer l'examen Valider et envoyer les réponses =Voir les résultats = ;Échec ;Réussite Quitter l'examen Abandonner l'examen Quitter Terminal du laboratoire de Penny Hornwright }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Utilisateur actuel : Penelope Hornwright {Directrice des Opérations} -------------------- RENDEZ-VOUS PRIORITAIRE : 12:00 {Déjeuner : Bryce G.} -------------------- }} Notes du journal 10/06/77 Notes du journal 15/07/77 Notes du journal 29/08/77 Terminal de la réception }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Utilisateur actuel : Yvette Wiesman {Admin} -------------------- PROCHAIN RENDEZ-VOUS : -------------------- }} Mémo d'entreprise - 03/10/77 Mémo d'entreprise - 01/10/77 Messages archivés Message archivé - 27/09/77 Message archivé - 29/09/77 Message archivé - 05/10/77 Terminal de recherche }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Utilisateur actuel : Dr Jose Brigada. {SUPPRIMÉ} -------------------- PROCHAIN RENDEZ-VOUS : {UTILISATEUR SUPPRIMÉ} -------------------- }} Notes de recherche Embauche d'AMS }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Hornwright a présenté la petite dernière de l'équipe, qu'ils ont piquée de la division d'"Intelligence électronique" de l'AMS. "L'avenir de l'industrie minière," voilà ce qu'en a dit Hornwright en présentant la demoiselle. La petite n'a qu'un doctorat, provenant d'une université publique, en plus. Mais ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtives, Daniel. Une aide supplémentaire, c'est mieux que rien, j'imagine. Avec de la chance, cette Mme Jackson sait préparer le café. }} La curieuse Mme Jackson }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Pendant ses quatre premières semaines, la jeune Mme Jackson est parvenue à résoudre trois des quatres recherches qui s'éternisaient et qu'il nous restait à faire sur le projet Filon maître. Rien que ça ! La communication intra-minérale - réglée. La navigation de la croûte inférieure - un jeu d'enfant. Un système de réponse vocale automatisé - et pourquoi pas ? La petite a même conçu un système de réparation sur le terrain, en s'inspirant du modèle original de Filon maître que j'avais créé, bien évidemment, mais en rajoutant une connexion au réseau SANS AVOIR À INTERROMPRE NOTRE TRAVAIL. Soit la petite est un génie, soit c'est une imitatrice qui ne fait que nous régurgiter des éléments de son poste précédent chez AMS. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis au point de supplier Hornwright de la licencier ou de la nommer pour un prix Nobel. Je dois avouer que cette chère Mme Jackson m'intrigue. Et le pire dans tout ça : son café est excellent. }} Supervision directe }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} On dirait que M. Hornwright a décidé de s'impliquer directement dans le projet Filon maître. Soi-disant pour des raisons de sécurité. Il croit que l'un d'entre nous est responsable de la présence du journaliste qui a trouvé la mort sur le site de test. Et il tient à s'assurer que ce genre d'évènement ne se reproduise plus. Personnellement, je pense que Daniel cherche un moyen de ne pas avoir à réfléchir sur sa... perte. Alors, j'imagine qu'il est venu se changer les idées avec nous, en venant bousculer nos habitudes. }} Rapports de force }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Et dire que les choses allaient si bien. Entièrement dus aux efforts surhumains de Mme Jackson, les sustèmes 000 et 001 sont fin prêts à être activés avec trois mois d'avance sur le programme, alors que nous étions sous pression. Nous avons perdu tout ce temps gagné, voire plus, à cause des constantes "interventions" de Daniel. Il n'a cessé de faire des demandes insignifiantes, presque toujours envers Mme Jackson et le service de renseignements afin de rendre les systèmes plus "ergonomiques" et plus "autonomes." La pauvre fille est complètement épuisée, à force de tenter de suivre ce nouveau rythme. J'essaie d'intervenir dès que j'en ai l'occasion, en la laissant faire son travail, mais Daniel revient tout le temps à la charge. Et pire encore, il veut à présent qu'on passe par lui dès qu'on doit accéder aux codes de réquisition, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune modification ne soit faite sans son accord. J'ai tout de même réussi à accéder à un code sans lui, tout en me faisant fustiger à cause de mes "interventions non sollicitées." Ça reste une victoire. Code de réquisition de la balise de réparation : 36984 }} Pour Mme Jackson }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Mme Jackson, Si vous parvenez à lire ce message, d'abord, toutes mes félicitations pour votre promotion en tant que chef de projet. Si quelqu'un méritait ce poste, c'était bien vous. Et je le pense sincèrement, mais vous devez partir immédiatement. J'ai des doutes quant à la santé mentale de M. Hornwright. Sa paranoïa et son manque de transparence n'ont fait qu'empirer ces derniers mois. Je ne suis pas surpris d'avoir été licencié, compte tenu son mépris envers tout ce qui ne concerne pas "son" projet Filon maître. Je ne peux que vous conseiller fortement de démissionner avant que ça ne se termine très mal avec lui. Vous gâchez votre talent dans de telles conditions. }} Terminal : Jeffery Vaccarro }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Utilisateur actuel : Jeffery Vaccarro {Support technique} -------------------- }} Mémo d'entreprise - 03/10/77 Mémo d'entreprise - 01/10/77 Messages archivés Message archivé - 10/12/77 Terminal : Penelope Hornwright }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Utilisateur actuel : Penelope Hornwright {Directrice des Opérations} -------------------- RENDEZ-VOUS PRIORITAIRE : 12:00 {Déjeuner : Bryce G.} -------------------- }} Messages archivés Message archivé - 30/09/77 Message archivé - 02/10/77 Message archivé - 02/10/77 Message archivé - 03/10/77 Message archivé - 04/10/77 Message archivé - 12/10/77 en:Hornwright Industrial headquarters terminal entries Catégorie:Entrées de terminal de Fallout 76